


Unexpected Vengeance

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He expected Roman to be mad, but that doesn’t mean he expected Roman to do something about it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Unexpected Vengeance

He expected Roman to be mad, but that doesn’t mean he expected Roman to _do_ something about it.

But perhaps that was his mistake, he thinks, running a thumb idly along the scales on his newly-formed tail. It’s rather beautiful, really, with its green and golden patterns, if only a bit too large for him—and sure, he might have liked it if for that if it were any other scenario, instead of having it forced upon him in the middle of the night.

Oh, well. Surely, it’s not _permanent_.

(He has a sinking feeling it is.)

He hasn’t moved in hours. He doesn’t dare, every twitch and shift sending unimaginable pain through his lower half. Not that that’s surprising, given the drastic change from having legs to a tail, Roman having to snap bone in order to make the transformation stick. Of _course_ it’d be a bit sensitive after something like that.

Though, Roman just so happened to forget to _heal_ the bones afterwards, so that surely isn’t helping any.

Shaking, Janus runs his thumb along the scales another time, stubbornly glaring at his wall to keep from crying.

He expected Roman to be mad.

But is _this_ really the best way to handle their little spat?

(Apparently, the answer is a terrifying yes.)


End file.
